Clavis
by koolbeans56
Summary: At the end of Season 5, Buffy is transported to Atlantis when she jumps into the portal.


Clavis

A/N- _Stargate_ timeline: After "Unending" and the defeat of the Ori, the members of SG-1 and a retired Jack O'Neill go to Atlantis to help there. Sheppard is still the military leader in Atlantis.

_BtVS_ timeline: Dawn never existed. Buffy and Spike are friends in this, kind of like they were in season 7.

A/N2- I have not seen all of _Atlantis_ or _SG-1_, so some things that happened in both shows may be changed or never happened in this story. I also took a few liberties with Atlantis and it's technologies.

SPOILERS- All of _SG-1_ and season 1 of _Atlantis _(the only season I've seen) are up for grabs, as well as _Buffy _through season 5.

DISCLAIMER- _Buffy_ belongs to Joss and ME (note the caps); _SG-1_ and _Atlantis_ belong to MGM.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

_In Sunnydale:_

Buffy stands on top of the tower built by Glory's crazy workers, wondering what she had done in a pervious life to warrant all the shit that had happened to her.

First, she saved that poor monk, who promptly told her that not only was she the Slayer, but she was also the human form of some mystical energy called "the Key," which a crazy hell goddess wanted to use to return to her hell dimension.

Then, she spent months trying to protect herself from Glory, only to be fooled by Ben and brought straight to her. Once in Glory's possession, she was drugged, so her strength is gone and she keeps going in and out of consciousness.

The next thing she knows, she is tied up on top of this rickety old tower with Doc standing in front of her with a small knife. He says something, but she can't hear it.

Suddenly she feels a sharp pain and she is bleeding. Then Doc is gone and Spike is there, speaking to her, but she still can't hear. He unties her and she falls forward into his open arms. She looks down over his shoulder and sees her beloved friends, exhausted from their battle to save her.

The first thing she hears is a soft gasp by her ear from Spike, and she pulls away to ask him what's wrong. He doesn't answer her, just shakes his head and continues to stare at some point behind her. She turns around to see and her heart drops.

There before her eyes is the very thing that she has worked so hard to prevent, the portal to Glory's hell dimension. For a few moments, both she and Spike just stare, knowing that the only way to stop it is with her death.

This thought stops her, another rising to the surface. "Death is your gift," the First Slayer had said. At the time, she had blown it off, but now… Could this possibly be what the First Slayer had meant? By closing the portal with her death, was she giving the world the most precious gift of all, its continued existence?

She turns back to Spike, forcing him to meet her eyes. What he sees there makes him start to protest, but she silences him, placing her hand over his mouth.

"Tell them I love them, so much," she demands, her eyes pleading.

"You don't have to do this," he responds, shaking his head in denial.

"Promise," she says again, squeezing his hand this time.

He doesn't say anything this time, just pulls her into a hug, nodding his head.

Savoring this, his last embrace, for a few moments, the portal growing ever bigger as her blood falls, she turns and runs towards it, swan diving off the end of the platform.

Spike runs after her, stopping at the end of the platform, expecting to see her body falling and hitting the ground, dead. Instead, he sees her fall into the rippling surface of the portal, disappearing.

_In Atlantis:_

Buffy doesn't know what to expect after her death, but this certainly isn't it. She falls out of the portal, rolling on the floor until she runs out of momentum and stops. She stays still for a moment, breathing hard, then looks up, meeting a pair of pale blue eyes attached to a handsome face. The man holds his hand out to her and helps her to her feet.

"Hi?" she says, slightly confused.

"Welcome," the man responds, smiling, "to Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Buffy asks, and then passes out as the knowledge of where she is overwhelms her already stressed and tired mind.


End file.
